


The Color He Carries

by SketchSleepRepeat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, I hate causing them pain, I'm Bad At Summaries, Karasuno Family, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchSleepRepeat/pseuds/SketchSleepRepeat
Summary: It's said that once your soulmate dies, you're able to see their favorite color.But then why can't Suga see Daichi's?[Credit to @dcisuga on Twitter for the prompt idea!]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Color He Carries

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos or errors!  
>  I hope you enjoy this sad little fic :)

Heartbreak will happen to a person at least once in their life, whether you have a soul of an angel or devil, it doesn't matter. A heartbreak can be caused by minimal things, like watching your favorite sports team lose, to drastic things, like losing a loved one

Or in Suga's case, losing a soulmate.

Suga knew his life was going to be different without Daichi in it, but he wasn't prepared for how different. Waking up by himself in bed, the spot next to him empty and cold. Looking at old pictures, crying instead of smiling and poking fun. He hated it.

He hated that he was gone.

Daichi, HIS Daichi, gone.

Suga let his mind wander during practice, not too far to be distracted, but far enough that he looked miserable, and the team definitely noticed.

They were taking a water break when Hinata came up to him, his joyful charisma radiating off of him as it usually did. It made Suga jealous that Hinata could be that happy, that Hinata still had a soulmate that was still alive, that he held a future with someone.

Things Suga would never have.

"Hey, Suga-san, can I ask you a question?" Suga looked down at the red head, his face suddenly flushed. He nodded his head, but the question he got wasn't what he was expecting,

"What color do you see now?"

"I'm sorry?" Suga replied, knowing full well what he meant, but still taken back by the question.

Hinata ducked his head, "Well, they say when your soulmate, um, passes… you see their favorite color," He looked back up at Suga, "So I was just wondering what color you see now."

Suga's mouth was agape, not quite sure how to reply. Hinata was so innocent, so upfront, he didn't know how to tell him it wasn't the time. But before Suga could say anything, a hand was smacking the back of Hinata's head.

"He _just lost_ Daichi and you think it's a good idea to ask him that question?" Kageyama was yelling despite being right next to Hinata. "What is wrong with you? You moron!" Kageyama stormed off to the middle of the court, and before Hinata followed, he frantically apoligized to Suga, making him smile a bit.

"No worries, Hinata, just think before you speak next time." But he knew that probably would never happen.

And, to be honest, what Hinata said really got him thinking.

Suga didn't know what Daichi's favorite color had been. He had never bothered to ask which made his chest tighten, regret his heart's favorite emotion nowadays. And Hinata wasn't wrong, now that Daichi was… gone, he should see his favorite color, but everything looked normal.

His mother had told him about what she saw when his dad died. She said she saw blue, like the sky, and how on their first date his father had taken her to a park.

"We sat there for hours just looking up at the sky, and even though he's gone, I still see him when I look up, and I know he's looking down on us always." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Why wasn't it noticeable to Suga like it was to his mother?

Suga began paying more attention throughout the day, looking at everything and everyone, but nothing seemed to have really changed. Some things looked bright, more enhanced, but those things weren't a solid color. It just felt like someone had given Suga glasses so his vision was sharper.

'Dammit, Daichi, why'd you have to be so picky? Your favorite color better not be some weird ass color or I swear-' Suga paused his thought as another one barged in. A thought he had been pushing off and didn't want to believe.

'What if Daichi didn't have a favorite color?'

That's not possible, is it? Everyone has to have a favorite color, right? It would be cruel to leave your soulmate behind without a sliver of what you loved, wasn't it? Daichi would never do that to him,

Would he?

Suga couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. They were attacking him, an army pulling a surprise attack on an unsuspecting king. It was messing up his sets, and no matter how many times someone told him, "It's okay, one more!" he couldn't get his head back into the game.

And eventually, he broke down.

Right in the middle of the court, Suga sunk to his knees and let out a sob, not giving a shit what his team thought. Not giving a shit about anything. It all just hurt too much, and he didn't give a shit anymore. He covered his face with his hands as he cried, his hands soaked like he was stuck in the rain, but it was just him. Just him on his knees, crying for everyone to see.

Eventually, it wasn't just him. Suga felt a pair of arms wrapping around his back and torso, considering from the warmth and comfort the person gave, he could only guess it was Asahi. He felt his back dampen a bit as Asahi's tears hit his shirt and soaked through. His pain may not be as strong as Suga's, but he still felt the heartbreak when he found out Daichi was gone.

When he found out his _brother_ was gone.

Suga felt another pair of arms wrap around him, smaller and bony: Noya, and a bush of fluffy, bright hair tickled his chin as someone crawled in front of him: Hinata. And before he knew it, Tanaka was hugging him from behind, then Yamaguchi, then Ennoshita. Kiyoko put her head against Suga's shoulder, her own tears silent yet falling, and Yachi squeezed next to Noya. Kageyama knelt down beside Hinata, and even Tsukishima joined. Takeda rubbed his back, and Coach Ukai squeezed Suga's shoulder, both giving him comfort without squishing him even more.

Suga let a small smile appear on his face, his sobs becoming sniffles and coughs. He couldn't describe the support he felt from his team, just that it made him feel loved, like they were a family, and he would always love that feeling.

But he also loved the feeling of breathing.

"I love and appreciate you guys so much," he said breaking the silence, "but I'm also having a little trouble breathing." The team released Suga with chuckles and giggles, wiping their eyes with their shirts and wrists. Asahi was the only one still holding on, his arm slung over Suga's shoulder in a sort of half hug. "I think I speak for everyone one here when I say you should head home early today, Suga." Asahi's tone was kind, and Suga knew he wouldn't back down, but he tried to argue anyway, only to be cut off by Coach Ukai, telling him to go home and relax.

So he listened and went home.

-.-.-.-

Suga arrived home just as his mother did, she was shocked to say the least, but after Suga explained what happened her confusion melted into sympathy. She hugged her son and told him to take a hot shower; she was planning on making his favorite dinner as well.

Suga locked the door when he entered the bathroom, he knew his mom wouldn't walk in without knocking, but it gave him that extra feeling of privacy. He looked from the doorknob to the mirror, his face looking more drained then usual. His nose was crusty, his eyes puffy, and his lips chapped. Dear god he was a mess.

But the more he looked at himself, the more his appearance seemed… off. Like there was something there that had never been there before. Suga didn't see any pimples or blemishes, no scrapes; no bruises. So what the hell _was_ it?

And then he saw it.

His eyes.

He could see the color of his eyes!

All his life he thought he had gray eyes, and he really never bothered to ask anyone different because he wasn't one to really care about the things he couldn't change. But now that he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were most definitely light brown! Realization dawned on him as he stared at himself, his eyes didn't magically change color, they've been like that his entire life, but now he can actually see it.

'So that means,' he thought to himself, 'that Daichi's favorite color was… the color of my eyes?'

Suga gripped the sink, his eyes filling with tears yet again. "Daichi you son of a bitch…" he whispered, his heart breaking like the day he got the call from the hospital, the day his world was changed. He understood why the world seemed brighter now, more enhanced, it was missing that one sliver of color, the color that made Daichi's heart pup faster,

The color Suga carried with him everyday.

Suga reached for his cellphone and dialed a number, tears flowing freely now but he didn't care. "Hinata?" he spoke into the phone before the first year could even say 'hello'. "I have the answer to the question you asked me earlier."


End file.
